marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: The Animated Series
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Night of the Sentinels - Part I | Season1_2 = Night of the Sentinels - Part II | Season1_3 = Enter Magneto | Season1_4 = Deadly Reunions | Season1_5 = Captive Hearts | Season1_6 = Cold Vengeance | Season1_7 = Slave Island | Season1_8 = The Unstoppable Juggernaut | Season1_9 = The Cure | Season1_10 = Come The Apocalypse | Season1_11 = Days of Future Past - Part I | Season1_12 = Days of Future Past - Part II | Season1_13 = The Final Decision | Season2_1 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part I | Season2_2 = Till Death Do Us Part - Part II | Season2_3 = Whatever It Takes | Season2_4 = Red Dawn | Season2_5 = Repo Man | Season2_6 = X-Ternally Yours | Season2_7 = Time Fugitives - Part I | Season2_8 = Time Fugitives - Part II | Season2_9 = A Rogue's Tale | Season2_10 = Beauty & the Beast | Season2_11 = Mojovision | Season2_12 = Reunion - Part I | Season2_13 = Reunion - Part II | Season3_1 = Out of the Past - Part I | Season3_2 = Out of the Past - Part II | Season3_3 = Phoenix Saga - Part I: Sacrifice | Season3_4 = Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Dark Shroud | Season3_5 = Phoenix Saga - Part III: Cry of the Banshee | Season3_6 = Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Starjammers | Season3_7 = Phoenix Saga - Part V: Child of Light | Season3_8 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part One | Season3_9 = Savage Land, Savage Heart - Part Two | Season3_10 = Obsession | Season3_11 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part I: Dazzled | Season3_12 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part II: The Inner Circle | Season3_13 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part III: The Dark Phoenix | Season3_14 = The Dark Phoenix Saga - Part IV: The Fate of The Phoenix | Season3_15 = Cold Comfort | Season3_16 = Orphan's End | Season3_17 = The Juggernaut Returns | Season3_18 = Nightcrawler | Season3_19 = Weapon X, Lies, And Videotape | Season4_1 = One Man's Worth - Part I | Season4_2 = One Man's Worth - Part II | Season4_3 = Courage | Season4_4 = Proteus - Part I | Season4_5 = Proteus - Part II | Season4_6 = Sanctuary - Part I | Season4_7 = Sanctuary - Part II | Season4_8 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part I: The End of Time | Season4_9 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part II: Promise of Apocalypse | Season4_10 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part III: The Lazarus Chamber | Season4_11 = Beyond Good and Evil - Part IV: End and Beginning | Season4_12 = Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas | Season4_13 = The Lotus and the Steel | Season4_14 = Love in Vain | Season4_15 = Secrets, Not Long Buried | Season4_16 = Xavier Remembers | Season4_17 = Family Ties | Season5_1 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part I | Season5_2 = The Phalanx Covenant - Part II | Season5_3 = A Deal with the Devil | Season5_4 = No Mutant Is an Island | Season5_5 = Longshot | Season5_6 = Bloodlines | Season5_7 = Storm Front - Part I | Season5_8 = Storm Front - Part II | Season5_9 = The Fifth Horseman | Season5_10 = Jubilee's Fairytale Theater | Season5_11 = Old Soldiers | Season5_12 = Hidden Agendas | Season5_13 = Descent | Season5_14 = Graduation Day }} X-Men, an animated series, debuted on October 31, 1992 (the 1993–1994 season) on the Fox Network as part of Fox’s “Fox Kids” Saturday morning lineup, which featured cartoons such as X-Men, Bobby’s World, and Life with Louie, and live-action programming such as Power Rangers, directed at young children. X-Men is Marvel Comics' second attempt at an animated X-Men program, after the ill-received half-hour pilot “Pryde of the X-Men” was broadcast multiple times between 1991 and 1992. The popularity and success of X-Men, along with Batman: The Animated Series (which also debuted in the 1993-94 season), helped launch a number of 1990s-2000s animated series based on comic book series. Intro Background X-Men was one of the longest-lasting series on Fox Kids, and next to Batman: The Animated Series, its most acclaimed and successful to date. Despite its final new episode airing in late 1998 after 5 complete seasons, Fox did not remove the show from the line-up until 1998. The show is also one of the highest-rated and most-viewed Saturday morning programs in American history. During its peak years (1995 and 1996), the show was often shown weekday afternoons, in addition to Saturday mornings. X-Men stands as the longest running Marvel Comics based show, running for five seasons and 76 episodes. The next longest-running, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, lasted for five seasons and 65 episodes. After the box office success of the X-Men movie in the summer of 2000, Fox began airing reruns of the cartoon on weekday afternoons. This ended in early 2001. Soon after, ABC Family and Toon Disney, due to Disney's buyout of all Saban Entertainment programs, began airing reruns. The show features a team line-up similar to that of the early 1990s X-Men comic books, including Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Storm, Beast, Gambit, Jubilee, Jean Grey, and Professor X. In fact, the line up largely resembles that of Cyclops' Blue Team, established in the early issues of X-Men vol.2. Though they were not part of the X-Men team in the animated series, the following early ’90s X-Men characters all guest starred in at least one episode of the cartoon: Colossus, Nightcrawler, Forge, Banshee, Iceman, Archangel, Psylocke, and Bishop. Initially only a few episodes were released on DVD, under the titles: * The Phoenix Saga * Sanctuary/Weapon X, Lies and Videotape/Proteus * Reunion/Out of the Past/No Mutant Is an Island * Legend of Wolverine Starting in 2009, X-Men: The Animated Series was released on DVD as The X-Men: Marvel Comic Book Collection. There are 5 volumes, including every episode of the series. Fox canceled the series in large part because the network did not like that Marvel Studios controlled their most popular animated series. Thus, they pulled the plug on both X-Men and Spider-Man animated series despite the fact that both received good ratings. Many fans predicted the series' cancellation because of the noticeable drop in the quality of the animation and story during the second half of the final season. Fox soon realized just how popular the X-Men animation series was when ratings dropped 31% after the network stopped showing it in heavy rotation. Characters depicted Hero Teams X-Men Scott Summers (Earth-92131).jpg|Cyclops, Scott Summers Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-92131) 0001.jpg|Wolverine, Logan Rogue (Earth-92131) 003.jpg|Rogue Ororo Munroe (Earth-92131) 004.jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe Henry McCoy (Earth-92131) 004.jpg|Beast, Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy Remy LeBeau (Earth-92131).jpg|Gambit, Remy LeBeau Jubilation Lee (Earth-92131).jpg|Jubilee, Jubilation Lee |Jean Grey Charles Xavier (Earth-92131) 0001.jpg|Professor X, Charles Xavier Kevin Sidney (Earth-92131) 011.png|Morph X-Factor Forge_(Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Forge Alexander Summers (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 15 0003.jpg|Havok, Alexander Summers Lorna Dane (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 2 001.jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane Quicksilver TAS.jpg|Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff James Madrox (Earth-92131) from X-Men Animated Series Season 3 15 002.jpg|Multiple Man, Jamie Madrox Rahne Sinclair (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 15 001.jpg|Wolfsbane, Rahne Sinclair Guido Carosella (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 15 001.jpg|Strong Guy, Guido Carosella Alpha Flight James Hudson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 002.jpg|Guardian, James Hudson Michael Twoyoungmen (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 001.jpg|Shaman, Michael Twoyoungmen Eugene Judd (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 002.jpg|Puck, Eugene Judd |Snowbird, Narya Jean-Paul Beaubier (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 7 001.jpg|Northstar, Jean-Paul Beaubier Needed.png|Aurora, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier Walter Langkowski (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 001.jpg|Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski Heather McNeil (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 001.jpg|Heather Hudson Xavier Security Enforcers/The Resistance (Earth-31393) Forge_(Earth-31393).jpg|Forge |Bishop Shard_Bishop_(Earth-121893).jpg|Shard Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-31393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 11 0001.jpg|Wolverine, Logan Malcolm (Earth-121893) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Malcolm Randall (Earth-121893) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Randall Clan Chosen (Earth-13393) Nathan Summers (Earth-13393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 7 001.jpg|Cable Tyler_(Earth-121893).jpg|Tyler Hope (Earth-13393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 8 001.jpg|Hope Dawnsilk (Earth-13393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 7 001.jpg|Dawnsilk Boak (Earth-13393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 8 001.jpg|Boak Garrison_Kane_(Earth-13393).jpg|Garrison Kane X-Terminators (unnamed) Russell Collins (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 4 001.jpg|Firefist, Russell "Rusty" Collins Sally Blevins (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 4 001.jpg|Skids, Sally Blevins Tabitha Smith (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 4 0001.jpg|Boom-Boom, Tabitha Smith Takashi Matsuya (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 4 001.jpg|Wiz Kid, Takashi Matsuya The Mutant Resistance (in the Xavier-less timeline) Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-95099).jpg|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-95099) 008.png|Wolverine, Logan Ororo Munroe (Earth-95099).png|Storm, Ororo Munroe Henry McCoy (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Hank McCoy, Henry McCoy Jean_Grey_(Earth-95099).jpg|Jean Grey Rogueaoa.jpg|Rogue Calvin Rankin (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Mimic, Calvin Rankin Kurt Wagner (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 0001.png|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Kevin Sydney (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Morph, Kevin Sidney Jason Wyngarde (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde Graydon Creed, Sr. (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Sabretooth, Graydon Creed, Sr. Nemesis (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Holocaust, Nemesis Nathaniel Essex (Earth-95099) and Nemesis (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Mister Sinister, Nathaniel Essex Piotr Rasputin (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Kyle Gibney (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Wildchild, Kyle Gibney Remy LeBeau (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Gambit, Remy LeBeau Joanna Cargill (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Frenzy, Joanna Cargill Frederick Dukes (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Blob, Frederick Dukes Caliban (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Caliban Callisto (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Callisto St. John Allerdyce (Earth-95099) and Masque (Morlock) (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Masque and Pyro, St. John Allerdyce Tar Baby (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Tar Baby Vanessa Carlysle (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Copycat, Vanessa Carlysle Clarice Ferguson (Earth-95099).jpg|Blink, Clarice Ferguson Warren Worthington III (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Angel, Warren Worthington III Mark Hallett (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Sunder, Mark Hallett Shiro Yoshida (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida Lorna Dane (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Polaris, Lorna Dane Sean Cassidy (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Banshee, Sean Cassidy S.H.I.E.L.D. (cameo appearance only) Nicholas Fury (Earth-92131) 000.jpg|Nick Fury James Rhodes (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 3 11 0001.jpg|War Machine, James Rhodes George_Washington_Bridge_(Earth-92131).jpg|G. W. Bridge Guest Allies Moira_Kinross_(Earth-92131).jpg|Moira MacTaggert Sean_Cassidy_(Earth-92131).jpg|Banshee, Sean Cassidy Phoenix_Force_(Earth-92131).jpg|Phoenix Piotr Rasputin (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 8 002.jpg|Colossus, Piotr Rasputin Illyana Rasputina (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 4 001.jpg|Illyana Rasputina Kurt Wagner (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 6 0002.jpg|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Shiro Yoshida (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 14 001.jpg|Sunfire, Shiro Yoshida Psylocke (X-Men Animated Series) 1.jpg|Psylocke, Elizabeth Braddock Warren Worthington III (Earth-92131).jpg|Archangel, Warren Worthington III Christoph Nord (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 19 0002.jpg|Maverick, Christoph Nord Silver Fox (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 19 0001.jpg|Silver Fox Laynia Petrovna (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 4 001.jpg|Darkstar, Laynia Petrovna Lilandra_Neramani_(Earth-92131)_001.jpg|Lilandra Neramani Needed.png|Sage Araki Longshot_(Earth-92131).jpg|Longshot Kevin_Plunder_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ka-Zar, Kevin Plunder Zabu (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 12 0001.jpg|Zabu Warlock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warlock Samuel Guthrie (Earth-92131) and X-Men (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 12 0001.jpg|Cannonball, Samuel Guthrie Steven Rogers (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 11 002.jpg|Captain America Wanda Maximoff (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 17 001.jpg|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff Peter Parker (Earth-92131) As Spider-Man 003.jpg|Spider-Man, Peter Parker James Rhodes (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 3 11 0001.jpg|War Machine, James Rhodes Brian_Braddock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Captain Britain, Brian Braddock Stephen Strange (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 13 001.jpg|Doctor Stephen Strange Thor Odinson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 6.jpg|Thor Eternity (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 13 001.jpg|Eternity Uatu_(Earth-92131).jpg|Uatu T'Challa (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Black Panther, T'Challa MjNari (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 3 001.png|MjNari Darrell Tanaka (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Darrell Tanaka Icemanxmentas.jpg|Iceman, Robert Drake Kevin Sidney (Earth-92131) 011.png|Morph, Kevin Sidney Alison Blaire (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 11 0001.jpg|Dazzler, Alison Blaire John Proudstar (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 7 001.jpg|Thunderbird, John Proudstar Frank_Oliver_(Earth-92131).jpg|Kangaroo, Frank Oliver Marshall_Stone_III_(Earth-92131).jpg|Random, Marshall Stone III Ghost Rider (Earth-92131).jpg|Ghost Rider Wade Wilson Xmen Animated Series.jpg|Deadpool, Wade Wilson Gamesmaster (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 11 0001.jpg|Gamesmaster, Jeremy Stevens Heather Douglas (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 11 002.jpg|Moondragon, Heather Douglas Neena Thurman (Earth-92131) 002.jpg|Domino, Neena Thurman Excalibur Vol 1 9 Back Cover.jpg|Gatecrasher Julio_Richter_(Earth-92131).jpg|Rictor, Julio Richter Maria_Callasantos_(Earth-92131)_002.jpg|Feral, Maria Callasantos Carol Danvers (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 9 001.jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers Shanna O'Hara (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 13 001.jpg|Shanna O'Hara Frank_Castle_(Earth-92131)_001.JPG|Punisher, Frank Castle Peter_Corbeau_(Earth-92131).jpg|Doctor Peter Corbeau Bruce Banner (Earth-92131) Danger Room Simulation from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 17 0001.jpg|Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner Philippa Sontag (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Arclight, Philippa Sontag Vanessa_Carlysle_(Earth-92131).jpg|Copycat, Vanessa Carlysle Michael Baer (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Blockbuster, Michael Baer Leonard Samson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Doctor Leonard Samson Taylor_Prescott_(Earth-92131).jpg|Taylor Prescott Watchdog (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 002.jpg|Watchdog Tusk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Tusk Lady Gardener (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Lady Gardener Kevin_MacTaggert_(Earth-92131).jpg|Proteus, Kevin MacTaggert Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 11 002.jpg|Karma, Xi'an Coy Manh Needed.png|Andre Cocteau Samuel Sawyer (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 11 001.jpg|Happy Sam, Samuel Sawyer Justine Cocteau (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 11 002.jpg|Justine Cocteau Paige Guthrie (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 12 002.jpg|Husk, Paige Guthrie James_Xavier_(Earth-92131).jpg|Doctor James Xavier Pantu Hurageb (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 10 001.jpg|Reaper, Pantu Hurageb Michael McCain (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Forearm, Michael McCain Patricia_Tilby_(Earth-92131).jpg|Patricia Tilby Neutral Mutants Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-92131) 008.jpg|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr X-Ternal (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 6 0001.jpg|X-Ternal Neutral Groups Starjammers Christopher_Summers_(Earth-92131).jpg|Corsair , Christopher Summers Hepzibah_(Earth-92131).jpg| Hepzibah Raza_Longknife_(Earth-92131).jpg|Raza Longknife Ch'od_(Earth-92131).jpg|Ch'od Cr'reee_(Earth-92131).jpg|Cr'reee Acolytes Fabian Cortez (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 9 001.jpg|Fabian Cortez Needed.png|Amelia Voght Marco Delgado (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Marco Delgado Carmella Unuscione (Earth-921031) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 6 001.jpg|Carmella Unuscione Joanna_Cargill_(Earth-92131).jpg|Frenzy, Joanna Cargill Needed.png|Chrome, Allen Marc Yuric Needed.png|Burner, Byron Calley Morlocks Callisto (Earth-92131).jpg|Callisto Annalee (Earth-92131), Tommy (Earth-92131) and Tommy (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 0001.jpg|Annalee Masque (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 002.jpg|Masque Mark Hallett (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 001.jpg|Sunder, Mark Hallett Leech (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 001.jpg|Leech Tommy (Morlock) (Earth-92131) 007.jpg|Tommy Plague (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 001.jpg|Plague Erg (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 1 001.jpg|Erg Tar Baby (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 001.jpg|Tar Baby Ape (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Ape Mole (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 1 002.jpg|Mole Scaleface_(Earth-92131).jpg|Scaleface Glow Worm (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 5 002.jpg|Glow Worm Marianna (Morlock) (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 12 001.jpg|Marianna Caliban (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 9 001.jpg|Caliban Shi'ar Imperial Guard Kallark (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Gladiator, Kallark Oracle (Sybil) (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Oracle, Sybil Starbolt_(Earth-92131).jpg|Starbolt Vril-Rokk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Smasher, Vril-Rokk Needed.png|Manta Grannz (Earth-92131).JPG|Flashfire, Grannz Titan_(Imperial_Guard)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Titan Needed.png|Hussar Earthquake (Earth-92131) impersonated by robot from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 11 001.jpg|Earthquake Hobgoblin_(Imperial_Guard)_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hobgoblin B'nee and C'cll (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 14 001.png|Warstar, B'nee and C'cil Assassins Guild Bella Donna Boudreaux (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 6 001.jpg|Bella Donna Boudreaux Villains En Sabah Nur (Earth-92131).jpg|Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur Nathaniel Essex (Earth-92131) 006.jpg|Mister Sinister, Nathaniel Essex Shadow King (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 3 0001.jpg|Shadow King, Amahl Farouk Phoenix_Force_(Earth-92131).jpg|Dark Phoenix Graydon Creed, Sr. (Earth-92131).jpg|Sabretooth, Victor Creed Arkady Rossovich (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 4 001.jpg|Omega Red, Arkady Rossovich Master_Mold_(Earth-92131).jpg|Master Mold Sentinels from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Sentinels Nimrod (Earth-31393) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 11 001.jpg|Nimrod Trevor Fitzroy (Earth-121893) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Trevor Fitzroy |D'Ken Neramani Davan_Shakari_(Earth-92131).jpg|Erik the Red, Davan Shakari Zala Dane (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 8 001.jpg|Zaladane Garokk_(Earth-92131).jpg|Garokk Cal'syee Neramani (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 9 001.jpg|Deathbird, Cal'syee Neramani Cain Marko (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 8 0001.jpg|Juggernaut, Cain Marko Mojo_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mojo |Black Tom Cassidy Henry Gyrich (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 13 002.jpg|Henry Peter Gyrich Bolivar Trask (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 2 001.jpg|Bolivar Trask Cameron Hodge (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 7 001.jpg|Cameron Hodge Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 4 001.jpg|Purple Man, Zebediah Kilgrave Herbert Wyndham (Earth-92131).jpg|High Evolutionary, Herbert Wyndham Arkon (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 3 0001.jpg|Arkon Kevin_MacTaggert_(Earth-92131).jpg|Proteus, Kevin MacTaggert Johann Shmidt (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 11 001.jpg|Red Skull, Johann Shmidt Keniuchio Harada (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 13 001.jpg|Silver Samurai, Keniuchio Harada Villain Teams Brotherhood of Mutants Raven Darkholme (Earth-92131).jpg|Mystique, Raven Darkholme Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 9 001.jpg|Avalanche, Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-92131) and St. John Allerdyce (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 9 007.jpg|Pyro, St. John Allerdyce Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-92131).jpg|Blob, Frederick Dukes Nasty Boys George_Blair_(Earth-92131).jpg|Gorgeous George, George Blair |Ruckus, Clement Wilson Christopher_Anderson_(Earth-92131).jpg|Slab, Christopher Anderson Michael_Suggs_(Earth-92131).jpg|Hairbag, Michael Suggs Vertigo (Savage Land Mutate) (Eath-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 11 001.jpg|Vertigo Savage Land Mutates Karl_Lykos_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sauron, Karl Lykos Brainchild_(Earth-92131)_.jpg|Brainchild Amphibius (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Vol 2 10 0001.jpg|Amphibius Lupo (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 12 001.jpg|Lupo Needed.png|Barbarus |Vertigo Inner Circle Club Sebastian_Shaw_(Earth-92131).jpg|Sebastian Shaw Emma_Frost_(Earth-92131).jpg|Emma Frost Jason_Wyngarde_(Earth-92131).jpg|Mastermind, Jason Wyngarde Harry_Leland_(Earth-92131).jpg|Harry Leland Donald Pierce (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 12 001.jpg|Donald Pierce Horsemen of Apocalypse Death (Horseman of Apocalypse) (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 11 001.jpg|Death War_(Earth-92131).jpg|War Pestilence (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 10 001.jpg|Pestilence Autumn Rolfson (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 1 10 0001.jpg|Famine Famine (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 10 001.jpg|Unnamed Famine Reavers Needed.png|Lady Deathstrike, Yuriko Oyama Bonebreaker_(Earth-92131).jpg|Bonebreaker Pretty_Boy_(Earth-92131).jpg|Pretty Boy Murray_Reese_(Earth-92131).jpg|Murray Reese Wade_Cole_(Earth-92131).jpg|Wade Cole Mojo's Agents Rita_Wayword_(Earth-92131).jpg|Spiral, Rita Wayword Major Domo (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 11 001.jpg|Major Domo Quark (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 5 001.jpg|Quark Ma'gog (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 5 001.jpg|Ma'gog Arize (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 1 001.jpg|Arize Warwolves from X-Men The Animated Series Season 5 5 001.jpg|Warwolf Friends of Humanity Graydon Creed, Jr. (Earth-92131).jpg|Graydon Creed Jr. Genoshan Magistrates Tam Anderson 001.JPG|Tam Anderson Weapon X Kenji Oyama (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 2 5 002.jpg|Professor Kenji Oyama Talos (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 3 19 001.jpg|Talos The Brood Brood Queen (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 14 001.jpg|Brood Queen Cody Robbins (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 14 001.jpg|Cody Robbins Children of the Shadow Bill Braddock (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Solarr, Bill Braddock Chet Lambert (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Chet Lambert Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-92131) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 15 001.jpg|Toad, Mortimer Toynbee The Phalanx Empire Cameron Hodge (Earth-92131) 001.jpg|Cameron Hodge Warlock_(Earth-92131).jpg|Warlock Avengers (in the Xavier-less timeline) Steven Rogers (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Captain America, Steven Rogers Anthony Stark (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 2 0001.jpg|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Henry_Pym_(Earth-95099).jpg|Goliath, Henry Pym Janet van Dyne (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Wasp, Janet van Dyne Natalia_Romanova_(Earth-95099).jpg|Black Widow, Natalia Romanova Hercules_(Earth-95099).jpg|Hercules Peter_Parker_(Benjamin_Reilly)_(Earth-95099).jpg|Scarlet Spider, Peter Parker (Benjamin Reilly) Matthew Murdock (Earth-95099) from X-Men The Animated Series Season 4 1 001.jpg|Daredevil, Matthew Murdock High Lords (cameo appearance only) * Saul * Gideon In other media The characters in the series were licensed by Capcom and were the inspiration for the video game X-Men: Children Of The Atom, which in turn would be the basis for the Marvel vs. Capcom series of video games. Most of the voice actors who did the voices in the series reprised their roles for the video game. Capcom would continue to use these characters long after the show was cancelled before eventually losing the rights to create Marvel based games to Electronic Arts in 2001. Opening animation US The original opening animation introduces the main mutants using their mutant abilities to an instrumental theme. This intro is used for the first four seasons. Season 5's version features a remixed theme tune, and adds scenes taken from episodes, removing the character introductions. Japan In Japan, the opening intro was replaced with made over Japanese animation of the characters as well as a new vocal Japanese theme called "Rising" ( , from the Japanese band Ambience ( ). An alternate anime intro was used for future episodes. #"Rising "(1st Japanese theme) #"Dakishimetai Dare Yori Mo " (2nd Japanese theme) The staff credits list shown at the end of the program was also changed. It featured shots of X-Men comic books. The song for this section of the program was "Back to You" ( ), from the same band. Cast Trivia *This version of the X-Men team was the one featured in the animated version of Spider-Man, even with the same voice actors for Jubilee, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Beast and Gambit. The cast of the show was flown from Canada to LA for the episode. * Immortus makes a cameo appearance in season four as the crazed janitor in the “axis of time.” * There are numerous continuity errors throughout the series, such as the involvement of Angel (Warren Worthington) in the original X-Men team. When he and Professor X first meet onscreen, he is unknown to them, but in flashbacks he is seen as one of the founding members. * When Havok makes a cameo appearance, it is hinted that he is indeed Cyclops' brother, as their powers do not work on each other. It is also hinted that Cable is the son of Jean and Scott. * The series was also one of the more diverse shows aired on network television with male and female characters of various ages, ethnic and national backgrounds. * Starting in "Jubilee’s Fairytale Theater" the series features animation of a remarkably lower quality, although the introductory sequences' better animation remains. * X-Men: The Manga borrowed stories from the first and second seasons of the X-Men animated series. * The First Season episode "The Cure" concerns reversion of genetic mutation, making mutants "normal" human beings. This was long before Joss Whedon used the same idea in . A cure for mutants was later the central plot idea of X-Men: The Last Stand. * A number of famous storylines and events from the comics are loosely adapted in the series, such as the Dark Phoenix Saga, Days of Future Past, the Phalanx Covenant, and the Legacy Virus. The third episode, "Enter Magneto", contains a sequence that takes place at a missile base that is largely based on X-Men #1 and their first battle with Magneto at a missile base. The season 4 episodes, "Sanctuary" Part I and II, which involve Magneto creating an orbital haven for mutants, are influenced by several storylines, including Fatal Attractions and the first three issues of X-Men Vol 2. A number of storylines, such as "Beyond Good And Evil", and "One Man's Worth", are loosely influenced by Age of Apocalypse. * Plans were made to have Stan Lee narrate the opening credits of the show, portraying Professor X as he introduced the concept of mutants and the X-Men. The series' developer Eric was eventually able to get the idea to be dropped, despite Lee's push for it. }} * Jim Lee served as the biggest visual inspiration for the show due to his influence in X-Men comics in the '90s. However, early into the show's development, Marvel expressed displeasure with the overuse of his designs due to the artist's then-recent departure from Marvel to found Image Comics. In order to fight against this decision, animator Will Meugniot submitted to Marvel a series of purposefully overly-silly Hanna Barbera-inspired designs. Marvel seemed to realize quickly they couldn't avoid Jim Lee's influence. }} * Due to the lukewarm reaction received by the 1989 series pilot Pryde of the X-Men, which featured Kitty Pryde as the point-of-view character, use of her in X-Men: The Animated Series was completely forbidden. }} Links and References * X-Men: Evolution * DRG4's X-Men the Animated Series Page * * Marvel Animation Page Presents: X-Men * http://www.buy.com/prod/X_Men_Legend_of_Wolverine/q/loc/322/40218573.html * http://rottentomatoes.pricegrabber.com/search_getprod.php/masterid=111999102/ * All of the episodes are viewable at marvel.com Category:Television Series Category:Earth-92131 *